gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Breadstix
thumb|Das LogoBreadstix (stilisiert BreadstiX) ist der Name des Restaurants, welches in vielen Episoden von Glee erscheint. Die meisten Verabredungen der Charaktere finden in diesem Restaurant statt. Es scheint eine Parodie auf die Olive Garden Restaurant-Kette zu sein. Die Kellnerin, die am häufigsten zu sehen ist, heißt Sandy. Allgemeines Das echte Breadstix befindet sich in 254 8th Avenue, New York. Anders als in Glee handelt es sich dabei nur um ein kleines Restaurant mit schlechten Kritiken für das Essen und den Kundenservice. Es werden auch betrügerische Kassierer erwähnt. Breadstix 2.png Breadstix 1.png 319px-BREADBREAD.jpg 7136847.jpg Vorkommen 'Staffel Eins' 'Kinder der Lüge' thumb|left|Will und Finn im BreadstixAls Finn Mr.Schuester erzählt, dass Quinn schwanger ist, gehen sie ins Breadstix zum Mittagessen. 'April, April' Terri und Will sind irgendwo Essen, angeblich ist es das Breadstix. 'Hallo Hölle!' thumb|Santana und Brittany reklamieren das EssenFinn geht auf ein Date mit Santana und Brittany, wo sich Santana über das Essen beschwert und Brittany meint, dass in ihrem eine Maus sei. Das kennzeichnet die erste Erscheinung von James S. Levines "Breadstix theme" Musikstichwort. 'Liebe ist ein weiter Weg' thumb|left|Die Hudsons und Hummels im BreadstixBurt, Carole, Finn und Kurt sind bei Breadstix und feiern die Tatsache, dass Carole und Burt ausgehen. Finn erwähnt, dass für ein Restaurant namens Breadstix, die Grissinis (engl. breadsticks) nicht gut sind. 'Der Traum macht die Musik' thumb|Werbung fürs BreadstixIn dem Einkaufszentrum, in dem Artie Safety Dance singt, ist eine Werbung für Breadstix zu sehen. Dadurch lässt sich vermuten, dass sich möglicherweise auch ein Breadstix in diesem Einkaufszentrum befindet. 'Im Takt der Angst' thumb|left|Sue wartet auf WillWill gibt vor, an Sue interessiert zu sein und lädt sie zum Essen ins Breadstix ein, aber er taucht nicht auf. Die Kellnerin ist sehr ehrlich zu Sue und sagt ihr, dass er nicht mehr kommt und sie sitzen gelassen hat. 'Staffel Zwei' 'Duette' thumb|Quinn und Sam lösen ihren Gewinn einWill startet einen Duett-Wettkampf, dessen Gewinner einen Gutschein für ein gratis Abendessen im Breadstix bekommen. Santana erklärt Mercedes, warum sie unbedingt das Essen gewinnen müssen, dass es dem Restaurant gesetzlich verboten wurde, zu wenig Knabberstangen am Tisch zu servieren und sie einmal eine Schubkarre voll damit füllte. Als die Managerin sie davon ahalten wollte, rief sie die Firmenzentrale an und ließ sie feuern. Finn erwähnt gegenüber Rachel, dass das Breadstix auch Veganer-Fleischbällchen serviert und Tina erzählt Mike, dass es dort "Salat satt" gibt, da sie einem Salat bis "zum thumb|left|Brittany rollt ein Fleischbällchen über den TellerAbwinken oder bis man ohnmächtig" wird nachfüllen. Brittany meint zu Artie, dass sie im Breadstix für sie die "megalangen" Spaghetti wie aus "Suis und Strolch" bestellen wollte und außerdem geübt hat, die Fleischbällchen mit ihrer Nase den Tisch entlang zu schieben. Sam und Quinn gewinnen letztendlich den Wettbewerb und erklären dass Essen im Breadstix zu ihrem ersten Date, obwohl sie kurz vorher genau das Gegenteil behauptet hat. Ebenfalls sieht man dort Brittany, ohne Artie, welche hinter Quinn sitzt und mit ihrer Nase Fleischbällchen über ihren Teller schiebt. 'Ungeküsst' thumb|Puck lässt Artie im StichArtie, Brittany, Puck und Santana gehen auf ein Doppeldate. Puck beschließt, dass sie gehen sollten, ohne zu bezahlen, aber Artie kriegt ein schlechtes Gewissen und gibt der Kellnerin Trinkgeld. Als Puck das herausfindet, lässt er Artie im Stich und geht. 'Ersatzspieler' thumb|left|Kurt, Blaine und Mercedes im BreadstixBlaine, Kurt und Mercedes gehen zusammen im Breadstix essen. Mercedes scheint jedoch kein Interesse an den Gesprächsthemen von Blaine und Kurt zu haben und ist daher öfter abwesend. Außerdem fragt sie die Kellnerin nach Kroketten, da Sue diese an der Schule verboten hat. 'Liebeslied zum Leid' thumb|Die Gäste bejubeln den Auftritt der WarblersNachdem Puck es geschafft hat, Lauren zum Valentinstag ins Breadstix einzuladen, wird er von ihr versetzt, weshalb er mit einer Kellnerin draußen rummacht. Die beiden werden von Sandy gestört, die ihre Kollegin darauf hinweist, dass sie sich wieder an die Arbeit machen soll. Kurt und die Warblers performen dort später Silly Love Songs für die Gäste, worunter einige Mitglieder der New Directions, wie Mercedes, Mike, Lauren, Puck, Rachel, Sam, Santana und Tina sind. 'Rivalen der Krone' thumb|left|Kurt und Blaine im BreadstixKurt fragt Blaine im Breadstix, ob er ihn zum Abschlussball begleitet möchte, welcher nach etwas Zögern zustimmt. Jesse, Mercedes, Rachel und Sam sind im Breadstix was essen, bevor thumb|Vor dem Abschlussballsie zum Abschlussball gehen. Später kommen Finn und Quinn vorbei, die ebenfalls vor hatten dort zu essen, doch kommt es zu einem Konflikt, wenn Finn Jesse sieht. 'Staffel Drei' 'Das Maria-Duell' Während Beiste eine große Schüssel Nudeln isst, erwähnt sie, dass Breadstix auch liefert, über was sie sehr glücklich ist. 'Irisch was los' thumb|Sue gratuliert Burt zu seiner KandidaturBrittany und Santana haben dort ihr erstes offizielles Date. Später sind Burt, Carole, Finn und Kurt im Breadstix, thumb|left|Erstes Dateum was zu trinken und reden über das College und die Kandidatur gegen Sue, welche ebenfalls da ist und Burt gratuliert. 'Love Side Story' Blaine erwähnt, dass Artie aufgrund der gelungenen Aufführung des Schulmusicals "West Side Story" eine Aftershow-Party im Breadstix schmeißt und fragt Kurt, ob er ihn dahin begleitet. 'Galaktische Weihnachten' thumb|left|Das Breadstix präsentiert das WeihnachtsspecialDas Breadstix wird im Intro von Arties Weihnachtsspecial erwähnt, da es dieses präsentiert und außerdem angemerkt, dass es jetzt noch mehr Knabberstangen anbietet. 'Will will' thumb|Finn, Rachel und Kurt im BreadstixArtie und Becky haben im Breadstix ein Date miteinander. Später essen Finn, Kurt und Rachel dort und diskutieren über ihre Zukunft. 'Gorilla mit Herz' thumb|left|Dave gesteht Kurt seine GefühleIn dieser Folge veranstaltet Sugar Motta ihre Valentinsparty "Sugar Shack" im Breadstix. Kurz, bevor diese anfängt, trifft Kurt auf seinen heimlichen Verehrer David Karofsky, welcher im seine Gefühle gesteht. Kurt gibt ihm einen Korb, bietet ihm aber an, Freunde zu werden. Dave ist wegen der Abfuhr beschämt und will das Restaurant verlassen, wird aber von seinem Mitschüler Nick, der mit einem Mädchen dort ist, aufgehalten und gefragt, ob er mit Kurt ist. Der hat die Situation erfasst und lügt, dass sie sich nur zufällig getroffen haben, doch Karofsky stürmt ohne eine Antwort aus dem Breadstix. thumb|Love ShackSpäter ist der "Sugar Shack" in vollem Gange, wo zuerst The God Squad auf Santanas Wunsch für Brittany den Song Cherish/Cherish singen. Im Anschluss performen Blaine, Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes und Rachel Love Shack und unterhalten damit die Gäste. 'Im Schatten des Bruders' thumb|left|Die Anderson-Brüder im BreadstixBlaine und Cooper essen zu Mittag im Breadstix, wobei Cooper die Kellnerin fragt, ob sie eine irische Speise auf der Karte haben und so eine Cola gratis bekommt. Er erklärt Blaine, dass man im Dienstleistungsbereich wunderbar neue Rollen testen kann, was verhindert, dass man einrostet. Während sie essen kritisiert Cooper seinen Tanz, der kein Motiv hatte, was Blaine zum Ausrasten bringt, meinend, dass er, seit sie Kinder waren, keine Gelegenheit auslässt ihm zu zeigen, dass er in allen Bereichen ständig zu versagen scheint. 'Zukunft voraus' thumb|Brittany, Santana und Maribel im BreadstixBrittany, Maribelund Santana essen gemeinsam im Breadstix und unterhalten sich über Santanas College-Pläne, welche im Verlauf des Gesprächs erfährt, dass Brittany den Abschluss nicht schafft und sitzen bleibt. 'Staffel Vier' 'Wenn die Muse nicht küsst' Kurt hat ein Vorstellungsgespräch bei Isabelle Wright von Vogue.com, die erzählt, dass sie mal in Lima bei einem Italiener eine Lebensmittelvergiftung hatte. Kurt hilft ihr, da sie den Namen vergessen hat, auf die Sprünge und nennt das Breadstix, was sie bestätigt. Er ist überrascht, dass sie dort etwas gegessen hat, da er davon ausging, dass Leute in ihrer Position, Chefredakteuerin bei Vogue.com, an etwas nobleren Plätzen speisen. 'Trennung ist der Liebe Tod?' thumb|left|Der gefakte AuftaktKitty veranstaltet im Breadstix ein Treffen ihres Finale-Clubs, weil sie denkt, dass das Ende der Welt bevorsteht. Dort stellt sie den Auftakt nach, indem sie Dottie unter einem Vorwand wegschickt und den anderen sagt, dass sie aus dem Restaurant gehen sollen. Nachdem diese wieder zurückommt, flippt sie aus, weil sie denkt, dass man sie zurückgelassen hätte und Kitty springt aus ihrem Versteck, rufend, dass es so aussieht, wenn man zurückgelassen wurde. Daraufhin kehren die anderen zurück und finden Dottie am Boden sitzend und zu atmen versuchend vor. 'Wiedersehen macht Freunde' thumb|Zu BesuchMercedes, Mike, Puck, Quinn und Santana feiern mit Finn ihren Besuch in Lima im Breadstix und diskutieren darüber, die Neulinge des Glee Clubs für die Sectionals zu beraten. Außerdem sprechen sie über Kurt und Rachel, die als einzige nicht zurückgekehrt. 'Tatsächlich … Glee' thumb|left|ToastNach ihrer gescheiterten Reise nach L.A. beschließen Jake und Puck ein Treffen mit ihren Müttern zu arrangieren um ein Familiengefühl aufkommen zu lassen. Dieses findet im Breadstix statt, wo sich die beiden Frauen erst mal angehen, bis Noah und Jake einschreiten und sie davon überzeugen, dass sie etwas gemeinsam haben, nämlich einen "Sack", der sie alle sitzen gelassen hat. Die vier stoßen darauf an und die beiden Frauen sprechen sich aus. thumb|Brittany und Sam schildern Shannon die Lage Brittany und Sam haben sich aufgrund ihres Glaubens, dass die Welt wegen der Maya-Apocalypse untergeht, von Shannon trauen lassen und sind mit ihr Breadstix, wo sie ihr die Lage erklären, dass die Welt wider Erwarten nicht untergangen ist, sie aber noch verheiratet sind. Coach Beiste teilt ihnen mit, dass sie keine echte Priesterin ist und sie daher nicht verheiratet sind. Wenn die beiden meinen, dass sie zwar glücklich darüber sind, mehr Zeit miteinander zu haben, aber diese Leere blöd finden, dass die Welt noch steht, weil die thumb|left|Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmasletzten Tage so energiegeladen waren, tischt Shannon ihnen die Lüge auf, dass das neue Ende der Welt auf 27. September 2014 datiert ist und stimmt sie damit glücklich. Gemeinsam singen Brittany, Sam, Jake und Puck dann Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas für die Gäste des Breadstix. 'Licht aus' thumb|Kitty und Ryder im BreadstixKitty und Ryder essen gemeinsam Breadstix und unterhalten sich darüber, dass sie beide schon mal sexuell belästigt worden sind. 'Vom Finden der Liebe' thumb|left|Der HeiratsantragBlaine und Kurt sind mit Jan, welche die Verkäuferin in dem Juweliergeschäft ist, in dem Blaine Kurts Verlobungsring gekauft hat, und deren Partnerin Liz im Breadstix und unterhalten sich zunächst über die Beziehung der Frauen. Im Verlauf macht Jan ihr einen Heiratsantrag, welchen Liz annimmt und die Gäste applaudieren begeistert für sie. Blaine schielt derweil traurig zu Kurt rüber, weil er gern das gleiche bei ihm machen würde. 'Staffel Fünf' '100' thumb|VorstellungBiff und Quinn sind im Breadstix und unterhalten sich, bis er gern mehr über sie erfahren möchte. Bevor sie antworten kann, tauchen Artie, Mike, Puck und Santana auf und werden von Biff an seinen und Quinns Tisch gewunken. Nachdem sie sich vorgestellt haben, gibt er seine Frage an Quinns Freunde weiter und möchte, dass sie ihm etwas über sie thumb|left|Biff wird weggeschickterzählen. Daraufhin erzählt Mike davon, wie sie sich in ihrem Abschlussjahr dazu entschied, eine "Schnalle" zu sein, während Santana hinzufügt, dass sie sich die Haare pink fäbrte und ein Ryan Secrest Tattoo stechen ließ. Anschließend schickt Quinn Biff unter einem Vorwand weg und sagt ihren Freunden, nachdem er gegangen ist, dass sie einen guten Eindruck vor Biff und seiner angesehenen Familie machen will, weshalb sie ihm einige Dinge aus ihrer Vergangeheit verschwiegen hat, unter anderem die Tatsache, dass sie mit Puck ein Kind hat. 'Premiere' Blaine schwärmt in seinem Voice-Over vom Essen in New York während Limas Idee einer internationalen Küche ein Taco Bell und Breadstix ist. 'Staffel Sechs' 'Mashup' thumb|Darrell und BeckyBecky und ihr Freund Darrell sitzen bei einem Milchshake iim Breadstix, wo sie ihm die Wahrheit erzählt, dass sie nicht in den ganzen Clubs, inklusive dem Glee Club, war, wie sie behauptet hat. 'Ort der Qualen, Teil 1' thumb|left|Sue will Blaine und Karofsky auseinander bringenRachel und Sam essen im Breadstix und reden über ihre Rückkehr nach Lima. Da Sam von Sue zuvor hypnotisiert wurde, reagiert er auf bestimmte Worte, von denen eins "Klavier" ist. Als Rachel dieses zufällig erwähnt, schlägt er vor, Klavierstunden bei Blaine zu nehmen. Anschließend treffen sich Dave und Blaine dort, werde aber von Sue gestört. Diese hegt den Plan, die beiden auseinander und Blaine und Kurt wieder zusammen zu bringen, weshalb sie Daves Ex-Freunde eingeladen hat und außerdem verkündet, dass Blaine und Dave Cousins dritten Grades sind. Später trifft sich Kurt mit seiner Internetbekanntschaft Walter dort und ist geschockt, als sich dieser als frisch von seiner Frau geschiedener 50 jähriger mit Kindern in Kurts Alter entpuppt. Dennoch sagt Kurt das Date nicht ab und die beiden einigen sich darauf, als Freunde zu beginnen. 'Ort der Qualen, Teil 2' thumb|Kurt und Walter werden von Sue gestörtKurt und Walter haben ihr zweites Date im Breadstix, werden aber von Sue unterbrochen, die sich als Kellnerin verkleidet hat und weiter daran arbeitet, Kurt und Blaine wieder zusammen zu bringen. 'Kinderstar' Mason erwähnt das Breadstix, als er Jane vorschlägt, nach der Schule mal dort Essen zu gehen, da sie noch nie da war, weil ihre Mutter glaubt, dort gäbe es Schaben. Bevor sie antworten kann, erscheint Madison, die sich bei Mason unterhakt und erklärt, dass er nicht im Breadstix essen kann, wegen ihrer Cheerios-Diät. Daraufhin zieht sie ihren Bruder mit sich, während Jane allein zurück bleibt. Bekannte Mitarbeiter Glee206-00727.jpg| Sandy Kellnerin|link=Kellnerin Sandy Glee212-0940.jpg| Michelle Kellnerin Normal scnet glee6x05 0273.jpg| Sue Sylvester Gibt sich in Ort der Qualen, Teil 2 als Kellnerin aus|link=Sue Sylvester Songs, die im Breadstix performt wurden Staffel Zwei *'Firework' (eine Zeile), gesungen von Rachel (Liebeslied zum Leid) *'Silly Love Songs', gesungen von den Warblers (Liebeslied zum Leid) Staffel Drei *'Without You' (Anfang des ersten Verses), gesungen von Rachel (Will will) *'Cherish/Cherish', gesungen von The God Squad (Gorilla mit Herz) *'Love Shack', gesungen von New Directions (Gorilla mit Herz) Staffel Vier *'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas', gesungen von Brittany, Jake, Puck und Sam (Tatsächlich … Glee) Kategorie:Orte